


Heat pact

by Czechyourself



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Sort Of, alpha!thomas, apparently alphas are hung, i guess, omega!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czechyourself/pseuds/Czechyourself
Summary: Minho, Thomas, and Newt live together and they've been best friends for ages. Minho and Thomas are alphas, and Newt is an omega. Newt hates being an omega, and going into heat. The thought of being fucked by some random alpha when he doesn't know what he's doing is way too much for him to handle. So he makes a deal with Minho and Thomas: when he's in heat, they have to fuck him. He knows he can trust them to keep their end of the bargain. And it's not like Thomas or Minho are complaining.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally porn of Minho and Thomas being hung and fucking Newt. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> PS: This is my first time writing porn, so who knows if it worked out.

Minho and Thomas were walking up to their front door when they both stopped and looked at each other. The smell was unmistakable. Newt was in heat.

They grinned at each other and sprinted up to the door, opening it as fast as they could, and throwing their groceries onto the floor by the door, slamming it behind them. They could worry about the milk and vegetables later.

This was their favorite thing to come home to. Newt's heat only came every four to six weeks, but when it did, it meant at least three days of them getting to fuck him all day and night. Newt might have been their best friend, but he was still an omega; and a really pretty omega too. He had the slender frame, smooth skin, and angelic appearance of the 'ideal' omega. All that covered up a personality as far from the normal for an omega as it was possible to get. Most omegas were quiet, shy, and submissive to the alphas around them in life. Newt was loud, independent, and self confident. For as long as he, Minho, and Thomas had been friends, he had never let people take advantage of him, and had never been afraid to stand up for himself. It was one of the things they liked about him.

Newt hated being an omega. He hated having his own body betray him every month, making him desperate for sex and submissive to any alpha that came along. Needing to go through it to survive was like a slap in the face. He knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it though, so he did the next best thing. Instead of letting himself be taken in by whatever alpha ran into him first, he made a deal with his best friends. When his heat came along, he wanted them to fuck him. He gave them permission to fuck him as much as they wanted during his heat, if they promised to protect him while he was vulnerable. For Minho and Thomas, the deal was a dream come true. They were happy to restrain themselves most of the time, because they respected Newt and didn't want to force anything on him, but fuck it if they didn't both love being able to fuck him senseless when they got the chance.

When they got to Newt's room, he was laying in bed, the sheets thrown off onto the floor around him. He was naked and sweating, and moaning to himself softly. His pale skin was tinged pink, his golden hair stuck to his forehead. It was beautiful.

They walked up to either side of the bed, Minho undoing his pants. Newt looked between them, his pupils dilated so wide you couldn't see his brown irises. Minho smirked at Thomas across the bed. Newt was desperate, and they were going to have fun.

"Alpha..." Newt's voice was strained. "Need..."

Minho pulled his cock out and pulled Newt's head toward it. "We know what you need, buddy." Minho had been hard since the second he and Thomas had smelled Newt from outside the house, and his 10 inches were no softer now.

Newt managed to swallow half of Minho's cock right away, desperately bobbing up and down on it as Minho let out a moan. Getting head from Newt would never get old. Those soft lips, the desperation, and that beautiful face that Minho lusted for every day. Minho fucking loved Newt's heats.

Thomas rubbed Newt's shoulder, and pushed him over so he was laying on his side, his mouth still wrapped around Minho's cock.  "Good boy Newt, suck that dick." He reached down, spread Newt's ass, and pressed a finger against his tight hole. Newt's whole body shivered and he swallowed another few inches of Minho's cock. He instinctively pushed his ass further out towards Thomas, giving him better access. He pushed his index finger into Newt's hole, loving the clenching feeling as soon as he was inside. Newt was doing his best to hold on to whatever entered him. Thomas knew he needed it so bad. "Always so fucking tight, Newt."

Minho pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. He started working on his pants, but with Newt sucking eagerly on his cock, it was a struggle to get out of them. They were tight, which was great for showing off Minho's legs and his ass, but it made getting them off in situations like this a lot more difficult. It took a few minutes, but finally he got them off and threw them across the room. He was totally naked now, and pushed his fingers into Newt's damp blond hair, using the leverage to pull his mouth deeper onto his cock. He knew Newt could take all 10 inches because he'd done it before, quite a few times. It just always took a little time to get him back up to peak performance. He took a second to think of how Newt's mouth would always be at peak performance if he and Thomas got to fuck him like this every day and not just during heats, but dropped it to focus on the present. He tried to just enjoy the view of Newt's smooth naked body on the bed, his mouth covering almost all of his cock, and Thomas on the other side of the bed, aggressively fingering Newt's ass.

Thomas was loving his view too. Not just Newt's tight hole flexing against his finger, and his ass clenching along with it, though that was pretty hot, but he was also watching Newt swallow almost all of Minho's cock. The contrast between Newt's pale smooth skin, still pinker than normal, and his slim frame, and Minho's built, muscular frame and darker skin was perfect. Thomas could have stayed there watching Newt bob up and down on Minho's cock, and Minho's whole body flex with every thrust all day. For a second he wished that they could do this every day, but that thought made his cock impatient.

He realized that he was the only one who still had clothes on. He pulled his finger out of Newt and stood up off the bed. As his finger left Newt, there was a whimper. Newt needed something inside him, and losing even just Thomas' finger was too much. Thomas rubbed his back. "Don't worry Newt, it'll only be a second." Minho and Thomas looked at each other and smirked. This was fucking awesome. Newt was usually such an independent guy, but there was something about having him here, in heat, desperate for their cocks, that turned them on so much. This was the only time Newt really acted like a 'normal' omega, and they couldn't help but take advantage of it in the time they had to see a different side of Newt. After all, Newt wanted them to do this.

Minho nodded to Thomas, and then pulled out of Newt's mouth. Newt whimpered again, louder this time, and reached for Minho's cock. Minho blocked him and pushed him back onto the bed. Lying on his back, he looked back and forth between Minho and Thomas. The desperation in his eyes was obvious.

"Fuck Newt, you're desperate, aren't you?" Minho was grinning. Newt only whimpered again.

Thomas pulled off his shirt and his pants as fast as he could, so they were all naked. His cock had been straining against his pants since he and Minho had gotten home. He was 10 inches too, like Minho. Looking over at Minho and down at his own cock, it was obvious that Newt wasn't the only one who was desperate. Thank god alphas had more self control than omegas when heats came around. It made it a lot more fun for him and for Minho.

"Okay, you want to be a good omega for us?" Minho asked, but he knew what the answer would be.

"Yes, please, Alpha. I need... I need..." Newt was too far gone in the heat. He didn't even know what he needed anymore, just that he needed it, and Thomas and Minho had it.

"A good omega begs for it, Newt." Minho had his alpha voice on now. Most omegas would quiet down and submit even when they weren't in heat. If it wasn't for the heat, Newt would have hit him for trying that on him. But all Newt could do now was listen and obey. It was a beautiful sight for Minho and Thomas, their precious Newt an obedient omega.

"Please, please Alpha. Please, I need... I need it!" The pink tinge to Newt's pale skin was getting darker, the heat in his body rising since the alpha cock left his mouth, and he finger had left his ass.

"You need this cock?" Minho grabbed his cock and stroked it, Newt watching him almost in agony seeing exactly what he wanted but not being able to have it. "Is that what you need?"

"Yes! Yes, please alpha! I need it!" Thomas could tell Newt wanted to reach for it, but he was fighting it. His instincts to find cock and to obey his alpha were conflicting.

"You need your alphas to fuck you?"

"Yes, yes please!"

"You're desperate for these big alpha cocks, aren't you?"

Newt just whimpered.

"Good omega." Minho moved up to the bed again and Newt lunged for his cock, swallowing it as fast as he could. He was still a few inches short, so Minho helped him out by pushing his head further down the shaft. He ran his fingers through Newt's hair, still damp with sweat. He kept whispering "good omega" as Newt kept sucking him.

Thomas got onto the bed behind Newt and pushed him onto all fours, his ass in the air. Kneeling on the bed put him at the perfect height to push into Newt's ass when he was ready. He stroked up and down his slim body, feeling how clammy his skin was from the sweat. He smacked Newt's ass once, and he jumped suddenly but didn't stop sucking Minho.

"You ready for some alpha cock up your ass, omega?" Minho only felt Newt groan in response. "Fuck yes you're ready. You're always ready for a nice big cock up your ass, aren't you?" Another groan. Minho looked over to Thomas. They grinned at each other.

Newt's hole was still tight, but Thomas knew that fingering him wouldn't loosen him up at all. It was easiest just to push in right from the start. He knew Newt could take it.

When the tip pushed up against Newt's ass, he groaned hard enough that his whole body shook. The vibrating throat made Minho push Newt's head deeper, his nose pressed up against Minho's body, his lips all the way to Minho's base. Minho was feeling high, moaning loudly, barely forming the words "good omega, such a good omega."

 Sometimes Thomas liked to push in slowly, so he could feel Newt squirming desperately under him, wanting more. But it had been almost six weeks since Newt's last heat, and Thomas wasn't in the mood to wait. In one thrust, his cock pushed into Newt's hole, forcing a muffled yelp from his throat. Thomas pushed until he bottomed out in Newt's ass. The force of the thrust bent Newt's body between them, his alpha's cocks filling his ass and his throat.

Thomas pulled out just enough to be able to thrust in again, hard. Then again. Again. His pace was quick, but nothing Newt's desperate body couldn't take. The color in his smooth body had gone down since he got back to sucking, and now with Thomas' cock pounding roughly into his ass, he was almost as pale as normal. Minho and Thomas were both looking down at him, loving what they were seeing. His slender frame was shaking with each thrust from behind, and Minho was holding his head down on his cock, keeping all 10 inches down Newt's throat. He looked perfect, his body looking so small bent down between Minho's huge muscled body, and Thomas' lean muscled frame. His pale skin was glowing next to Minho's darker skin and Thomas' tanned body. His hair was limp from the sweat and Minho running his fingers through it, and he was moaning and groaning constantly, clearly loving the hard thrusts from Thomas and the strength of Minho holding his head down on his cock.

But it was more than just Newt's body looking hot as they fucked him. This was their best friend. Seeing how happy he was to be there between them, how eagerly his body responded to them. That was beautiful too.

It was only a few minutes before Newt's body started to tense. His skin tightened and Thomas and Minho watched in awe as his entire body flexed. Thomas ran his hands down the suddenly defined back, moving down to squeeze his clenching ass. Minho massaged his shoulders as he thrusted hard deeper into Newt's mouth. Thomas moaned loudly as Newt's ass clenched even tighter around him, forcing him to slow down his thrusts. Throwing his head back, Minho shuddered and shot his load straight down Newt's throat, thrusting quickly to keep up the friction.

Seeing the ripple move through Minho's muscles as he came, Thomas threw his head back too, letting his cum go deep in Newt's ass.

As their orgasms faded, Minho and Thomas pulled out of Newt, both of their cocks shining, and as hard as when they first started. Looking exhausted, Newt collapsed on the bed, his face buried in the sheet and his ass facing up. His whole body was shivering from the sensations, still shining with sweat, and so pale it was glowing.

Thomas and Minho were grinning and feeling high. Looking down at Newt's shaking body on the bed, they were happier than ever. They were probably the luckiest guys in the world, getting to fuck an omega like Newt.

They watched him for a few seconds, taking in how beautiful he was on the bed, before he whimpered softly. "Alpha, I need..."

Thomas shifted on the bed, and grabbed Newt's head, pulling it toward his cock. "We know what you need, buddy."

Minho walked around the end of the bed and climbed up behind Newt, where Thomas had been before. Leaning over, he spread Newt's ass, watching as some of Thomas' cum slid out of his hole, which had already closed up as tight as ever. "Such a good omega."

As he pulled Newt's mouth deeper down on his cock, Thomas glanced over to the clock on the wall. They had only gotten home 20 minutes ago. Looking down to where Minho was getting ready to push his cock into Newt's waiting ass, he grinned. They had three more days to fuck Newt however they wanted, and he'd be desperate for it every time. He thanked the world that Newt was theirs to fuck every heat. Minho looked up to make sure Thomas was ready for him to start fucking, and Thomas could tell he was thinking the same thing.

Too bad they couldn't do this every day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this was supposed to be a one-shot PWP but here's a follow-up with maybe a tiny bit of plot. I promise there won't be a third.

The world came back to Newt slowly, the light from the window chipping slowly away at the fog in his head until he finally noticed it. He knew the feeling; like he’d been asleep for months. He’d been in heat. Shifting slightly on the bed, he suddenly felt the soreness in his ass, and groaned. He’d definitely been in heat.

It took him a few more minutes to wake up fully, and when he did, the familiar post-heat miasma settled in. All he could smell was stale sweat and cum; it felt like he’d taken a bath in both, which probably wasn’t too far from the truth, he thought, as he moved slowly off the bed.

He went straight for the bathroom to get in the shower, and spent half an hour scrubbing himself clean of the sweat, and cleaning dried cum off and out of himself. Disgusting, he thought. Waking up like this was always disgusting.

When he finished in the shower, he wrapped himself in a towel and went straight for the mouthwash. He gurgled five times, and followed it up by brushing three times, but he could have sworn the post-heat morning breath was still lingering somewhere in the back of his throat. The word disgusting floated up in his head again.

Next priority: food. He hadn’t eaten in almost five days – or at least, he hadn’t eaten any food, he told himself sarcastically - and now that he was awake, his stomach was reminding him of it.

Finally coming out of the bathroom, he held his breath through his bedroom, not doubting for a second that it smelled as bad as he did before his shower. He would get Minho and Thomas on that problem right away.

He found them in the kitchen, laughing with each other, and enjoying what looked like breakfast. He could smell the coffee even through his held breath, and they were both only wearing underwear. It must still be morning.

“Morning Newt!” Thomas called over to him as he came in.

He went straight for an apple from the fridge before turning back around to Minho and Thomas. “You can get on my room now. Needs a good cleaning.”

They both jumped up from the table right away.

\---

This was part of the deal. Minho and Thomas got to fuck Newt silly during his heat, but they had to clean up everything after he woke up. By now, they’d done it enough that they had it down to a science. They’d gotten the sheets off the mattress, put them and every piece of clothing in the room into the laundry hamper, opened up the windows, and set the fan to circulate the air. Together, they’d switched the mattress out for the alternate (it didn’t take long to realize the mattress needed a deep cleaning every time too, so they’d gotten Newt a second mattress so they could switch them out when one needed cleaning), and Thomas had gone off to the laundry room with the hamper. It didn’t take more than 10 minutes. All they had to do now was wait for the air to clear.

Coming back out to the kitchen, Newt was finishing off a piece of toast, leaning against the counter. Minho went into the kitchen to join him, leaning against the table so they were facing each other across the room.

“You feeling okay?”

“Yeah.” Newt answered. “Just a bit sore, you know.” He indicated his ass.

Minho smirked and let his eyes drop away from Newt’s. He followed a droplet of water as it slid from Newt’s hair slowly down his body to the towel around his waist. “It was amazing.”

“It always is, isn’t it?” His voice was sarcastic, but he looked down at his hands, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

“You can’t remember it?” Minho’s eyes were still roving over Newt’s body.

“No.” Newt didn’t seem surprised. He never did remember what happened during his heats. It was part of the reason he made the deal with Minho and Thomas in the first place. He knew he could trust them to take care of him while he was in heat, since he couldn’t do it himself.

“It was amazing.” Minho repeated, looking back to Newt’s eyes. “It always is.” He gestured across the room at Newt. “Sorry about you being sore.”

Newt snorted and turned around to face the counter and clean off the crumbs from his toast. “Yeah, I’m sure you are.”

“Hey, I didn’t say I regretted it, just that I was sorry.”

Newt laughed again. “That’s what I thought you meant.” He walked across the room to the trash can, and looked at Minho again. “I’m glad you and Tommy enjoyed fucking me.”

“We always enjoy fucking you.” He let his eyes drop again to wander over Newt’s body. His skin was so pale, so smooth, and still shining wet from his shower. He was always so beautiful. “Wish we could do it more often.”

“More often? Mate, you both just fucked me for what, three days straight? Is that not enough?”

“It’s not the same though.” Minho was looking directly into Newt’s eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, Newt. We love your heats. A lot. We know how lucky we are to know you and we know what this deal means to you, but…” He paused. “We want more.”

Newt rolled his eyes and inhaled deeply. “We’ve been over this, Minho. Just because you’re alphas and I’m an omega doesn’t mean you get to fuck me whenever you want. If that’s what you want, you’ll have to look for it somewhere else.”

“That’s not what I meant, Newt. We don’t want that kind of relationship.”

“Relationship?” The confusion in Newt’s voice was strong.

“Yeah.” Minho said simply. “We want a relationship. With you.”

There was a long pause, but Minho kept eye contact through it.

“What kind of relationship? You mean, like, a sexual one?”

“Well, yeah.”

“With both of you?”

“Yeah.”

“So basically, you both fuck me?”

“Yeah.”

Newt rolled his eyes up and exhaled loudly. “But how is that different? How is it different from every other ‘relationship’ where the alpha just controls the omega? I’m not like that. That’s not what I want.”

“I know. We both know that, and we don’t want it either.”

“Then what?” Newt’s brow was furrowed, and scrunching up his angelic features. Minho wanted to get rid of that confusion forever. He wanted Newt’s life to be as simple and easy as possible.

“We want you, just how you are.” Minho said. “You’re beautiful, you’re strong, you’re independent, and we love you for it. We don’t want to control you. We don’t want to take anything away from you. We’re just crazy about you. Can’t you tell?”

Newt could see his point. Most alphas didn’t care about omegas, they just took what they wanted. Minho and Thomas were different. They listened to him, they respected him, and they protected him. Maybe Minho was right, and they loved him?

“We just want you to give us a chance.” Minho said.

“How?”

\---

Minho stood up from the table and stepped over to stand in front of him. He knew that Minho and Thomas were taller than he was, but he could almost forget it when they weren’t standing right in front of him. When they were, it felt like they towered over him, and like he was eye level with their chests.

Minho’s chest was broad and smooth. His pecs were huge and Newt could practically feel the power emanating from him. He set his hands down on Newt’s shoulders and squeezed them firmly.

“Let’s go over to the couch.” Minho whispered, slowly turning Newt around to face the living room, and then gently pushing him toward it. Newt followed along with him, moving slowly to the giant couch, feeling Minho’s strong hands on his shoulders.

When they got to the couch, Minho slid his hands down Newt’s sides slowly, until he reached the towel around his waist. With one quick movement, he undid the towel, and it fell to the floor. Then those same hands moved back, stroking across Newt’s ass and then gently squeezing it from both sides.

“You’re so perfect, Newt.” Minho said quietly, thoughts lost in Newt’s body. “Are you ready?”

Newt nodded. He was ready.

Minho moved around Newt and leaned back against the arm of the couch, pulling Newt along with him so they were facing each other. Minho smiled at him, and then gently pushed him down to his knees in front of him.

Newt looked up, Minho towering over him more than usual. The angle made him look even more muscular than he already did, his abs and chest and arms all defined by the different angle of the light. He was smiling down at Newt. Newt’s eyes wandered slowly down Minho’s body; he was only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs, which were hugging his ass tightly, and were stretched tightly over his cock. Newt realized that he had never seen Minho or Thomas’ cocks outside of his heats, so he had no idea what to expect. From the bulge in Minho’s boxer briefs, it looked very big.

He swallowed and looked back up to Minho’s face. He nodded encouragingly, still smiling, and Newt knew he could trust him. Newt looked back down and reached his hands up to the waist of Minho’s boxer briefs, hooking his fingers around them and pulling them slowly down. They were tight, and it took more effort to get them off than Newt expected. Newt couldn’t imagine they were very comfortable, but leave it to Minho to wear uncomfortable clothes just because they showed off his body.

But even after getting them off Minho’s ass, they were still stuck around his cock, and Newt had to move his fingers to the front to pull them off the giant bulge. When he finally did, and it sprang out, he was speechless. Minho was huge, even bigger than he looked under the boxer briefs. No wonder his ass was always sore after his heats, if this is what he’d been taking for three days straight.  
“It’s nothing you haven’t taken before.” Minho said, chuckling at Newt’s reaction.

“It’s bigger than I thought.”

Minho just grinned and brought his hand to Newt’s head to push him closer to his cock. “It gets like that whenever I think of fucking you.”

Newt blushed and opened his mouth as he got closer, letting Minho push gently in. He closed his eyes. It was a weird feeling at first, but he knew he’d done it before, and knowing that made it easier somehow. Minho kept pushing gently in, until Newt felt like his mouth was completely full. He tried moving his tongue across the bottom, and sucked on it curiously. He had no idea what he was doing, but from Minho’s soft moan and whispered encouragement, he must have been doing okay. He tried moving his tongue more, which Minho seemed to like. After a few minutes, he felt Minho pulling out, and he opened his eyes, looking up to Minho’s face above him.

“You okay, Newt?”

“Yeah.” And he really was. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting, maybe to be grossed out or not to like it? But he definitely hadn’t been expecting to enjoy it. And that’s just was it was, enjoyable.

“Awesome,” Minho grinned. “I’ll give you more this time.” Newt wondered for a second how he was supposed to take more of Minho than last time, but Minho was already pulling Newt towards his cock again. This time, Newt was eager to go along, and kept his eyes open, taking a second to admire Minho’s cock. It wasn’t just huge, it was beautiful, Newt thought. It was thick and perfectly straight, and it looked smooth and inviting. He opened his mouth and felt Minho push in.

He knew what to expect this time, and he played his tongue over the head and then underneath as Minho pushed in, more quickly this time. When he felt like his mouth was completely full again, Minho kept pushing. At first Newt wasn’t sure how much more he could take, but he knew that he’d done this a thousand times before during his heats, so he trusted that Minho knew what he was doing. The cock was so thick in his mouth that he couldn’t move his tongue against it anymore, and could only feel as it pushed into his throat. And suddenly it made more sense: he didn’t need to fit it all in his mouth if part of it went down his throat.

“You’re doing great, Newt.” Minho’s voice was lower than usual and Newt might have grinned knowing that he was getting Minho off, if it weren’t for the huge cock in his mouth. “I’m gonna start fucking, okay?”

He didn’t wait for much of a response before he started pulling out. He pulled just out of Newt’s throat before pushing in again, much harder than he’d gone in the first time. It surprised Newt, but strangely he didn’t hate the feeling. He actually really liked it.

Minho was pushing in harder each time, his hands still firmly on either side of Newt’s head, holding him steady and pulling him into each thrust. Newt tried to help by clenching his throat around Minho each time he thrusted in. When he first tried it, Minho’s body convulsed and he moaned loudly, whispering to Newt to “Do that again!” So Newt did. It must have been something he learned during one of his heats, he thought.

It only took a few minutes of Minho fucking his throat and him clenching around it before Minho yelled out that he was coming. “I want you to swallow it, okay Newt?” Not that Newt had much choice. Minho held him down on his cock and came straight into his throat. Newt could feel it in his throat, and tasted it on Minho’s cock as he slowly pulled out.

He looked up at Minho, and he was glowing. “That was awesome, Newt.” His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his cock was still hard, glistening with Newt’s spit, his muscles were all flexed and looking better than ever, and he was beaming down at Newt. “Did you like it?”

“Yeah.” He answered immediately, because he’d loved it. If he’d known that this was what sex with Minho was like, he would have agreed to have sex with him outside of his heats a long time ago. But it wasn’t just Minho’s cock he’d liked. He’d liked Minho’s hands on his head, pulling him in and holding him down. He’d loved being on his knees, looking up to Minho, even more than he usually had to. And he knew why he felt that way: he was an omega.

However much he hated being an omega, he was one. He couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to be exploited like the omegas around him, but he knew that Minho and Thomas would never exploit him. He looked at Minho. He was tall, handsome, insanely muscular, and his cock was huge. He was the perfect alpha. And more than that, he cared about Newt, he loved him and respected him. Newt couldn’t have asked for a better alpha. Same with Thomas, as far as he knew. They both loved him. So why was he resisting? He didn’t know anymore.

“So,” Minho interrupted Newt’s thinking. “Are you gonna give us a chance?”

Newt realized he wanted to give them a chance. It was about time he did. “Yeah.”

“Awesome!” Minho grinned down at him. “Because someone else wants a turn.” He nodded behind him, toward the door to the basement. Thomas was standing there, a laundry basket at his feet, rubbing himself through his boxer briefs. When Newt turned around and saw him, he walked up to them, grinning.

“We won’t let you down, Newt.” He said, pushing Minho out of the way to take his place leaning against the side of the couch, Newt now on his knees in front of him. The bulge in his boxer briefs looked just as big as Minho’s.

“Go on then.” Minho said.

Newt reached up and pulled Thomas’ underwear down. They came off much easier than Minho’s since Thomas was a lot more sensible about the sizes of his clothes, but Newt was just as shocked when his cock sprang free. It was huge too. “No wonder my ass hurts after every heat, if you’ve been fucking me with these.”

Minho and Thomas laughed. “You love them when you’re in heat.” Thomas said.

“And you’ll love them every other day too.” Minho added.

Newt just rolled his eyes and opened his mouth as Thomas pulled his head forward towards his cock.

They were right too, Newt thought. He was a lucky omega to have two alphas like them, and he was going to love their huge cocks every day.


End file.
